Boys Don't Cry
by CBabii1190
Summary: The great great niece of Wendy Darling is visited by a very familliar stranger, and is taken on the ride of her life! Peter also learns a few lessons about life, love, and changes.
1. Boy with the Bright Green Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, or any of the characters. I do own my story, and some characters I make up. Some tidbits of the movie will and may pop up and times (i.e. quotes, scenes, places, people, etc.). Like I said, I don't own Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Never Land, the Jolly, Roger, or any of that good stuff. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Summary: In the story entitled, 'Boys Don't Cry', the great-grandniece of Wendy Darling is taken to Never Land, only to experience a life-changing experience(s). Peter Pan himself, also, learns a few lessons on love, hate, and the facts of life. (I didn't want to give any of it away.)

**_BOYS DON'T CRY _**

_**By: CBabii1190**_

_**Chapter 1: Boy with the Bright Green Eyes**_

" 'Peter! You won't forget me…will you?'

'Me? Forget? Never.' Peter began to fly off.

'Peter!" I cried, 'will you come back?'

'To hear stories…about me!" he retorted coolly. I smiled at the young boy, so full of wit and pride, his bright green eyes sparkling with excitement. His smile faded, and he waved one final wave good-bye, as did I, and he sped off into the darkening sky, leaving behind me, and his beloved Lost Boys. I did not see Peter Pan again, but I knew he would come back someday, for someone."

"Did you mind much?" I asked.

"No. Because, like I said, I knew he would forget, but someday he will remember me, and try to bring me back to Never Land, only to find me a grown woman, with a family of my own, and a husband whom I dearly love. I know he will be sad, but see you, lovely, and come for you and take you off to see his world and take you on great adventures, as I did. But be warned; never say you want to grow up or go home."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because, my dear, Peter Pan will shun you out, and want you to return home, not knowing or caring about what happens to you on the way there, only hiding back his true feelings, and later breaking your heart. Peter Pan is a sly one, with good looks, and charm, and he can break your heart in two if you are not careful." I looked down at the white satin sheets which covered my legs. Great Aunt Jane always told of such stories, about this young boy and his daring adventures in Never Land. She tells of the stories of her aunt, my great grandaunt, whom was the first in the Darling Family to go on such adventures. Then Great Aunt Jane was picked to go to Never Land with Peter Pan again, and so was her niece, etc. Great Aunt Jane tells me that I am the next in lone to be picked by Peter Pan to be sent to Never Land.

"Great Aunt Jane, when do you believe Peter will come for me?" I asked. I was not really looking forward to some strange boy to come and take me to a forest, but it would always be nice to have a new story to tell among my friends.

"Soon, my dear. Very soon."

"But, how can you tell whether he is even going to come at all, Auntie?"

"Because Cat, he comes just a week before every niece's birthday. He came a week before your great great aunt's 13th birthday, a week before my 13th, a week before your aunt's 14th, and you are soon to be 15, so he will be coming soon."

"He is pretty smart for a young boy, isn't he?"

"Yes, my dear, he really is." Great Aunt Jane leaned over the side of my bed, and kissed me on the forehead. She was the best at telling stories. Even though I am 14, I enjoy listening to a good story now and then, and I could always count on my Auntie Jane to tell them. My mum was O.K. at telling stories, but they are all stories of her boring childhood in Kensington. I love listening to Aunt Jane's riveting tales of her days in Never Land and fighting by the side of Peter Pan. Her tales of Indians, mysterious mermaids, and horrific pirates were always thrilling to me.

"Good night, Auntie. Thank you." I said sleepily.

"Good night, dear. If I don't see you tomorrow, I shall know why." I chuckled.

"Very funny," I said while yawning, and shutting my eyes. Aunt Jane flicked out the lights, and I snuggled closer to my pillow, daydreaming about Peter Pan.

Dream:

"Hello, Peter." I whispered into the ear of a handsome boy, about my age, with sandy blonde curls and dazzling green eyes, and a smile about as wide as the Atlantic. His face was one carved from angels, and his body was that as it was from a Greek god. His eyes pierced mine as our gazes locked. I slowly moved in for a kiss from him. He quickly grabbed me and kissed me tender, but at the same time it was exciting. After he finished kissing me, he flew me over the Jolly Roger, and dropped me off.

"Peter, wait!" I cried, as he flew off into the night, leaving me with the pirates. Suddenly, my Aunt Jane's head appeared before me.

"Peter pan is a sly one, with good looks and charm, and he can break your heart in two if you are not careful." She warned again, but too late. A sword was coming closer to me, and I screamed.

A/N: As you may or may not have guessed, I am hopelessly in love with Jeremy Sumpter. His presentation as Peter brought light to my life, and I was in love at first sight. His baby blue eyes captivated me, and his smile mesmerized me…and that's why I wrote about his looks in depth. LOL.


	2. The Kiss

_**Chapter 2: The Kiss**_

I sat bolt upright, out of breath from the scream. I looked around, to see if anyone had heard. Apparently, everyone in my house was a heavy sleeper, as no one had entered my room. I lied back down on the bed, and spoke softly to myself.

"Oh, Peter. Would you really break my heart in two? From all of the stories told by Great Aunt Jane, I don't know whether to love or hate you. You can come out to be a hero, the cunning and courageous one who saves the day, but you can also come out to be a sly fox, not showing any emotion but happiness and hate. I wish I could trust you, but I also wish I could be loved by you." I stated with my eyes closed. Suddenly, I felt a slight wind do over my face. I opened my eyes to reveal a boy, no older than 13 or 14, with sandy blonde hair and bright eyes; staring down at my like I had 3 heads. I gasped. He flew up suddenly, hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Ouch!" he cried. I got out of my bed. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't expecting Peter to come tonight, so I was stuck wearing my red slick nightgown. He was staring at me like a horny young school boy, which was quite unpleasant.

"A-A-Alyssa? Is that you?" he sputtered. He was talking about my Aunt Alyssa. I remember her saying once she was "seeing" a boy like Peter here.

"No, I'm Catherine. But everyone calls me Cat. I'm assuming your Peter Pan?"

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Cat." He outstretched his hand, which I shook reluctantly. He had a strong grip for a young boy.

"My great aunt was right…you are devilishly handsome." I said slyly. Peter stood still and blushed the reddest red ever. He smiled a knee-weakening smile, and came ever so closer to me. He came so close I could even see freckles on his little baby face.

"Umm, Peter, why are you so close?"

"You look so much like your aunts. You are all so very alike. You all have that sandy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and wide smile with those peach lips." He said softly. I was quite astonished he even remembered our looks. He sat walked over to my dresser, where he picked up a small jewelry box, handed down from niece to niece.

"Peter! What are you doing with that?" I whispered harshly. He didn't seem to listen, and sat down on my bed. He slowly opened the box, acting like it was a lost box of treasure. He took out a small acorn strung onto a golden chain. I had never seen what was inside the box before, but my Aunt Alyssa told me that I should wait for a "special day" to open it. I guess this was the day she meant.

"Peter…what is that?" I asked. He held the acorn lightly in his hand, looking at it closely.

"I remember now…everything. Wendy…I gave her this first, way back when. It was my kiss…to her. It saved her life. But she went home. I gave this kiss to Jane. We went to have a brutal fight with Captain Hook. All the time she wore it. But yet again she left me to grow up. Alyssa…sweet, sweet Alyssa. She loved me so. She cherished the kiss like it was a god. But soon, I found out, that love doesn't last. She returned home and married. And now…here I see you, so much like your aunts…I'm afraid to take you to Never Land, and even give you this kiss. Because you might break my heart like all the others. And I don't wan that to happen…I really don't." I looked thoroughly at Peter. His eyes were filled with tears of lost love and sadness. My aunt couldn't be right. He doesn't seem like a heartbreaker…just heartbroken. I sat next to the poor boy, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Peter…it's ok. I'm not like my aunts. I have no love on earth here. I assure you, I would not hurt you. I want to go on adventures. I want to go to Never Land. My Great Aunt Jane would want me to go," I took his hands, "and I do, too. Let's go." I whispered into his ear. He smiled a cunning smile, and flew into the air. But he suddenly looked solemn, and floated back down.

"Jane…where is she? Can I see her?" Peter asked softly. I couldn't refuse. I led him out of my bedroom, and down to the nursery, where Aunt Jane slept. Peter looked on at her. He walked up to her, and brushed the back of his hand softly down her cheek, tears in his eyes.

"Jane…why did you leave me…why? We could have been together…forever." I put a hand on his shoulder, comforting his tears.

"Peter, sometimes loves is a strange thing...it can move mountains, and can make or break something. What you had with all of my aunts…it wasn't love. It was lust. Passion. Something that couldn't be like your youth…it can't last forever." Peter looked at me softly, and smiled. Suddenly, Peter leaned in and kissed me ever so tender. It only lasted for a second, but it felt like an eternity. It made fireworks fly above my head, and angels to sing in heaven. He released the kiss, and left me there…breathless.

"Peter…why…how…what was that for?" I asked sweetly. He took hold of my hands. I looked deeply into his tender eyes.

"You are what I've been looking for all of these years; the perfect person to spend the rest of my days with in Never Land. You can fight with me, and we can build a house, and I can find you a pixie friend, too. We can live together in harmony."

"Speaking of pixies, where IS Tinker Bell?" Peter shrugged his shoulders, and we walked out the room into mine to look for his little pixie. I looked under my sheets, under my bed, behind my bookcase, and in every nook and cranny between. But no Tinker Bell was to be found. Suddenly, there was a soft cry outside of the window, and there, on the railing, lay a dying pixie. Her colors were fading, and the vine and leaf outfit she wore turned dark red and brown. Her shiny golden hair turned a dull shade of gray, and her skin became alabaster white. Tinker Bell was dying.

A/N: Yea I know it's a cliffhanger, but it will be worth the wait. Thanks for reviewing guys, keep up the great work! Im so glad this story of mine is finally getting reviewed. :) This chap is not as great, but its 11:20 at night, whatdaya want! LOL


	3. The Cure

**_Chapter 3: The Cure_**

Peter was just coming into my room when I saw the terrible sight. This poor creature, so lifeless, so weak, was trying to save every countless breath and make it last. I knew Peter would get emotional over this, so I tried to hide it.

"So…did you find Tink yet?" he asked gleefully.

"Umm…nope...heh…not yet anyways. Where was she the last time you saw her?" Peter sat down on my bed, screwing up his eyes, thinking hard.

"Well, I came here to visit Alyssa, and I asked Tinker Bell if she wanted to come inside with me. But, of course, she was very impolite, and sneered at her named, and turned her shoulder to me. So I said, Fine, and left her…"he stopped for a moment, "outside. That's it! She's outside!" Peter flew over to my window, but I stopped him before he was even 3 feet from the thing.

"Peter, wait! You mustn't see what is out there! I don't think your poor heart can take any more abuse!" I shouted. Boy, did I say the wrong thing. Instantly, Peter was loosened from my grip, and rushed over to the window, and saw the poor, almost lifeless pixie on the railing. Peter, threw open the window with a loud BANG! and hurriedly picked up Tinker Bell. She was growing dimmer every minute. He cradled her in his arms, like a little lost kitten, with small tears in his eyes.

"Tink…Tinker Bell? If you can hear me…shake your bells once." She shook her bells for about a half-bell. Peter walked Tink over to my bed and laid her on my pillow.

"Oh, Peter…what do we do?" I asked softly. I was shaken to tears from the drama of this incident. Peter had his hands cupped around the poor creature, and I was standing there, dumbfounded on what to do.

"Go." Peter said instantly.

"Go where?" I asked him.

"Get candles…a blanket…anything warm. Tink needs to keep warm. Or else…" his voice faded away at that last thought. I nodded, and rushed out into the hallway, where we kept spare candles and blankets, just in case of a power outage. I grabbed 4 candles, 2 scented and 2 non-scented, a small blanket, and a hot compress. I rushed back into my room, and promptly placed the hot compress under Tinker Bell, lit the candles around her, and cuddled her in the blanket.

"Now what?" I asked worriedly, as she was still not gaining a glow.

"Take my hand," Peter stated. I held his hand, and he raised his up, so I did the same. He began to smile softly.

"Now, repeat after me…I do believe in pixies…I do, I do." He chanted.

"I do believe in pixies…I do, I do." I repeated.

"We do believe in pixies…we do, we do!" We chanted louder and louder, "WE DO BELIEVE IN PIXIES, WE DO, WE DO!" Peter and I shouted with all of our might. Out in the hallway, I heard the faint chanting of 'I do believe in pixies, I do, I do', coming from my great aunt. I smiled wider.

"WE DO BELIEVE IN PIXIES, WE DO, WE DO!" We shouted again. I looked down at Tink, who smiled slowly. Her brown and red leaves turned bright green again. Her pale alabaster skin turned golden tan, and her dull gray hair turned back into its radiant shade of platinum blonde. And all around her, sparkles of gold and white formed and a little gold glow ringed around her. Tink was alive again…we had the cure. She zoomed up from the warmth of everything around her, and hugged Peter's head and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Tink; you're alive! Oh I thought I would've lost you again! Oh Tink!" Peter cried happily. I had never seen, in all of my life, such a happy and rejoiced person as I saw in Peter now. And Tink even came over and hugged me, too.

"Why, thank you Tinker Bell." I said shyly.

"Peter, how did we cure her? Was it the warmth from all of those things, like the hot compress, and candles, and the blankets? Because surely she was dying from the cold from outside, her not used to these conditions, and all." Peter smiled at me, and shook his head.

"No, Cat. Those things may have help Tinker Bell stay warm, but that wasn't what cured her."

"Then what _did_ cure her?" I asked.

"It was the warmth from our hearts. Our love and our sorrow for her brought back her spirit and her joy needed to live and soar. You and I brought back Tink's happiness. The warmth from our hearts cured her." Tinker Bell nodded her head slowly. I was confused, but happy at the same time.

"Trust me on this one. It happened before. And the warmth, pureness, and love from the hearts of everyone brought back to life my best friend." Again, Tink kissed him on the cheek. "And will you cut that out?" he asked, annoyed. Tink smiled, and flew into a nearby dollhouse. I smiled as well. It felt good bringing a person back to life. And now I knew for sure that Great Aunt Jane was 110 wrong about Peter. He was in no way rude or selfish. He was kind and Charming. And I was going to go to Never Land with him.

A/N: I know this part of the story is kinda corny, but im workin on it! It will get more actiony, funny, and romantic. LOL. You'll see!

CBabii1190

Thanks 4 da reviews guys! I love u all!


	4. The Debate

**_Chapter 4: The Debate_**

"Peter, are you sure I'll be safe?" I asked worriedly as I was standing on the edge of my bed. Peter had taught me how to fly, and I was about to try for the first time. He floated a foot in front of me, cross-legged.

"Yes! All you have to do is think happy thoughts, and they lift you into the air! It's so easy!" he laughed. So I thought of the happiest things I could: _my first dance_…_my first boyfriend_…_my first kiss_…_going to America with my cousins_…_visiting Wales with my Father and Mother_…_Mum and Dad_…but nothing happened. I thought harder, wishing more and more, but nothing.

"Peter? I'm not flying!" I cried out in distress. Peter laughed and floated down to where I was sitting.

"Oh, of course you're not! You need some pixie dust!" He chuckled. I saw nothing amusing in this statement.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned.

"Why didn't you ask?" He retorted. I smiled and shook my head. He took a hold of Tinker Bell, who was sitting on a nearby spool of threadand shook her lightly. Bits of white, silver, and golden dust fell upon my head. Now I was rising, higher and higher, until my head almost touched the ceiling.

"Peter…this is absolutely marvelous!" I laughed as I floated in the air, almost as if I was sitting on a cloud. He joined me in the air, and took my hands.

"Come…come away to Never Land." He whispered in my ear.

"But, what about my Great Aunt Jane? She so old and brittle at this day and age…I cannot leave her alone, Peter." I said sadly. Peter just shrugged.

"Fine then, don't come to Never Land with me. Don't have lots of adventures to tell your niece or daughter. Stay here…grow up…be bored. Come on, Tink." He stated. Peter walked towards my window, and was just about to step out of it, when I reached for his arm.

"Peter! Wait! Maybe…she can be OK on her own. I mean, taking care of her great niece has never slowed her down before." I sputtered. I really wanted to go to Never Land, but at the same time, I didn't want to leave my poor auntie. This debate was rushing through my head like a tornado, and it wouldn't stop. I looked at a smiling Peter.

"Then come…come away with me to Never Land. You'll have everything you need there. You'll have the beauty of nature, all of the best fruits and natural supplies, and best of all…you have me." He said slyly. I smiled back at the boy. I took has hand, and looked back at my room. It was dull anyway. I remembered something that instant.

"My camera!" I cried as I rushed back into my room to grab my digital camera. Never Land would be a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I didn't want to forget about it. Peter sighed and smiled a half-smile impatiently while I rummaged around my closet for the camera.

"Found it! OK, let's go then!" I said anxiously. I took a hold of Peter's hand. I took one final look at my room. As soon as he was about to fly off, I stopped.

"Wait!" I cried.

"What now?" he asked in a huffy way. I jumped from the windowsill.

"I want to say good bye to my great aunt." I said politely. And with that I ran down the hall into her room. She slept soundly, and I walked up to her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Auntie Jane, I love you so much, but now I must be off. Onto an adventure that might change my life forever. I promise I will return. Keep yourself safe. And I promise I'll bring back stories to tell_ you_ this time." I whispered into her ear. I stood up and looked at her. And for a second, it almost seemed that she was smiling in her sleep. I walked out into my room where Peter impatiently stood.

"Are you ready now?" he asked roughly. I agreed and took his hand once more. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"And we're off." I said to him.

"And we're off." He stated back, laughing as we zoomed out of the nursery and above the London streets, laughing away.


	5. Cotton Candy Dreams

_**Chapter 5:**_

I looked down at the breathtaking view of the city below us. It looked like a sea of lights and stars. Peter was above me, doing loops and tricks, and laughing about. I smiled at the silly boy, his antics clearly showing he was but a child inside. I joined him high up in the sky. Peter grabbed a hold of my hand, and we broke through the Earth's atmosphere. I was holding my breath, fearing of dying out here, but Peter only laughed.

"Aw, come on Cat. You don't need to do that. You can breathe!" he stated happily, and I opened my mouth. I could breathe. But how? This defied all of the laws of science. I shook off the thought, as I was just glad I was still alive. Peter was circling around stars, and swooping gracefully, like a swan. I giggled at the sight. I neared him, and he smiled.

"You'll love this part, Cat. Hold into my wrist with all of your might and don't let go." I nodded and held onto his wrist tightly. He sped up a bit, and my hair blew wisped my face even harder than before.

"Ready, Cat? One…two…three!" He shouted as we burst through an atmosphere at the speed of light. I screamed loudly, and Peter smiled widely. Finally, all slowed. We were soaring over the stars. Peter put his finger down, only to reveal that those stars were indeed a sea.

We rode above the oceans, high into the sky. Behind a snow-capped mountain was a highlighted sky of colors, all the colors known to man-kind. The sight was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my short life.

"Never Land." I breathed quietly. Peter swooped down behind me, and grabbed my waist, and I jumped in surprise. He laughed.

"Will you relax? I just want to show you something!" he said. I nodded and we flew off. We soared up into the pink and gold sunrise, and floated around the pink clouds. We both landed on one of them, and I looked down at the cloud below me.

"Hey, this kind of looks like cotton candy!" I laughed. Peter smiled.

"And that's not all…"he picked up a piece of the cloud and put it in his mouth.

"Peter! I didn't know it actually was cotton candy!" I giggled. He smiled widely.

"Yup! Come on, Cat, try it!" he persuaded. I looked slyly at him, and I picked up a small piece slowly. I popped it into my mouth. It tasted like cotton candy!

"Peter, it does taste like cotton candy! Were you the only one who ever knew about this?" I asked

"Well, if everyone knew about this, there would be no clouds left!" he retorted. I giggled.

"You have a point there, Peter." Peter and I laughed and chatted away, eating the cotton candy cloud, in our world of cotton candy dreams, unaware of the evil that was being hatched below us.

A/N: This chapter was a short one, but very cute I think. It is a semi-cliffhanger, but I will make sure the next chapter is a good one, with loads of detail and adventure! LOL

CBabii1190


	6. Return of Hook

_**Chapter 6: Return of Hook**_

Along the shores of Never Land sailed a grand ship, taller than the tallest building, and as wide. It housed thousands of brutes and thugs, and one horribly wicked man. Captain James Hook was the most horrid, despicable, and vile man there ever was to sail the seas of Never Land. His life was revolved around one thing: _killing Peter Pan_. All of his life had he despised such a youth, one whose charms and charisma kept coming back to haunt the old man.

You see, one of a many years ago, Peter Pan had cut off the captain's right hand, and fed it to a crocodile. Ever since then, the beast has searched for Hook, eagerly waiting for more. The only way Hook now knows the nearing of the bloodthirsty beast is by the ticking of a clock in its belly, that Hook so smartly fed him.

Pirates of all shapes and sizes paced around the Jolly Roger, desperately trying to find the boy who never grew up. One pirate in particular was Hook's right-hand man, and first mate, Smee. Smee cautiously and carefully eyes the pink and purple sky for Pan…nothing. He paced around the ship worriedly and biting his lower lip anxiously.

It was a week past since spring had began, and no sign of Pan. He usually showed up to pester the old Captain and his raging crew, but not today. If no sign of Pan came around soon, the captain would have a fit, and Smee knew what happened when Captain Hook had a fit. Smee stretched out the old copper periscope, and viewed the sky once more. To his god fortune, he peered upon a small lock of the boy's golden hair, and a little bit of light. Smee smiled happily. He eagerly hobbled over to the captain's office. The door was closed. Smee slowly opened the door, trying hard not to make a creak.

"Cap'n?" he whispered, just loud enough for Hook to hear.

"Cap'n? I was sitting wide-eyed on my watch, peering into the sky to seek Pan. I was losing hope, doubting to look for a last time. But, I redundantly took out my periscope and sought the sky for answers. I searched above my head, when I saw a small bit of light, golden no less, and a messy lock of sun-blonde hair peeking up from a small pink cloud. I says to meself, 'Can it be? No it couldn't be. But it is.' Cap'n, I found Pan!" Smee said excitedly. All was silent for not but a few seconds when a hook slammed into the desk on which Captain Hook was laying on. The captain arose with blood-shot eyes, tasseled and tangled hair, and a 5 o' clock shadow. His eyes begat a look of rage and angst, and he glared at poor Smee.

"Why did you wake me, Smee? I was dreaming…of Pan."

"Pan, Cap'n?"

"Yes, Smee. And in my dream, I was a magnanimous fellow, filled with forgiveness and pity. I forgave Pan for cutting off my hand, and while he was at it, he could have anything else of mine, also. He took my jewels, my maps, and my swords. I gladly let him take everything he desired, and I let him fly off with a smile on my face."

"That's wonderful Cap'n, but, uh, like I said, I found Pan." Captain Hook smiled his dastardly smile, all of his butter-yellow and rotten-to-the-core teeth showing.

"Fetch Long Tom." Hook stated slyly.

OK, I hope this chapter is good….sorry its late, I have a baseball game 2 attend 2morrow, and I don't write very good when im sleepy. LOL. More will be cumin at ya soon!


End file.
